Something Wicca This Way Comes
Something Wicca This Way Comes é o primeiro episódio da 1ª Temporada e a estréia da série Charmed. Resumo Reunidas na grande casa vitoriana de sua infância, um trio de irmãs, Prue, Piper, e Phoebe Halliwell descobrem que são bruxas. Mal sabem elas que seus recém-descobertos poderes significam que agora são presas das forças do mal. Elenco 1x01-Prue.jpg|Prue Halliwell 1x01-Piper.jpg|Piper Halliwell 1x01-Phoebe.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell 1x01-Andy.jpg|Andy Trudeau 1x01-Darryl.jpg|Darryl Morris JeremyAthame.jpg|Jeremy Burns 1x01_Roger_03.jpg|Roger 1x01_Chef_Moore.jpg|Chefe Moore SerenaPerform2.jpg|Serena Fredrick 1x01Nurse.png|Enfermeira Administrativa (com Andy e Prue) 1x01Pharmacist.png|Farmacêutico NewsReporter.png|Repórter 1x01-Kit.jpg|Kit, o gato Elenco Principal *Shannen Doherty como Prue Halliwell *Holly Marie Combs como Piper Halliwell *T.W. King como Andy Trudeau *Dorian Gregory como Darryl Morris *Alyssa Milano como Phoebe Halliwell Estrelas Convidadas *Eric Scott Woods como Jeremy Burns *Matthew Ashford como Roger *Chris Flanders como Chefe Moore Co-Estrelas *Lonnie Partridge como Serena Fredrick *Charmaine Cruz como Enfermeira Administrativa *Hugh Holub como Farmacêutico *Francesca Cappucci como Repórter Notas Mágicas Livro das Sombras ''Três Princípios da Magia Na noite em que as irmãs descobriram o '' Livro das Sombras, Phoebe mencionou que leu no livro algo sobre a existência de Três Princípios da Magia. Eles foram: tempo, sentimentos, e fases da lua. Isso significa que a meia-noite na lua cheia é o momento mais poderoso para as bruxas, especialmente para realizar grandes obras de magia (por exemplo, invocando seus poderes). As bruxas que se reúnem com seus poderes unidos estão mais fortes. ''Melinda Warren .]]Na noite em que Phoebe voltou de Nova York e invocou os poderes de si mesma e de suas irmãs, passou a noite lendo o ''Livro das Sombras. Na manhã seguinte, ela mencionou para Piper, que ela havia lido sobre Melinda Warren e como ela praticava três poderes. Ela podia mover objetos com sua mente, congelar o tempo, e ver o futuro. Phoebe também mencionou como Melinda jurou que haveria um grupo de bruxas irmãs, descendo de sua linhagem, chamadas de Encantadas que venceriam todos os tipos de mal. Feitiços ''Dominus Trinus TEste feitiço invocou os poderes das irmãs Halliwell e as fez ''encantadas. Phoebe leu o feitiço depois que encontrou o Livro das Sombras em um baú, no sótão. :Ouça agora as palavras das bruxas. :Os segredos que escondemos na noite. :Os mais antigos dos Deuses são invocados aqui. :O grande trabalho da magia é procurado. :Nesta noite e nesta hora. :Nós invocamos o Poder Antigo. :Traga seus poderes para nós, três irmãs! :Nós queremos o poder. :Nos dê o poder. ''Perder Um Amor Para Sempre Um ritual que foi usado por Piper Halliwell para destruir Jeremy. Ele falhou, presumivelmente porque Jeremy era um feiticeiro. Isso, no entanto, machucou-o, empurrando espinhos através de sua pele por dentro. Isso se deveu a Piper, que fortalecera o ritual ao empurrar as rosas que Jeremy lhe dera para o boneco. Você precisa de nove velas mergulhadas em óleos sagrados. O feitiço é o seguinte: :''Seu amor vai murchar e partir :da minha vida e do meu coração. :Deixe-me ser, Jeremy. :E vá embora para sempre. ''Feitiço de Proteção lançando seu feitiço.]] Uma Bruxa chamada Serena Fredrick lançou um Feitiço de Proteção que invocou o Ancião da Terra, Lua e Sol para protegê-la e seu altar, embora isso não funcionasse. Ela foi morta segundos depois de seu feitiço por Jeremy Burns para obter seu poder de Pirocinese. O feitiço é o seguinte: :''Auger de gomay :Auger de gomay :Um antigo da terra tão profunda, :Mestre da lua e do sol. :Eu protejo você do meu jeito wiccaniano :Aqui no meu círculo, :Pedindo que você proteja este espaço, :E ofereça sua força solar. ''Feitiço do Poder das Três vencem Jeremy usando o feitiço do ''Poder das Três.]] As Encantadas usaram este feitiço para vencer Jeremy Burns, o ex-namorado de Piper. Depois que tentaram matá-lo com um ritual, Phoebe teve uma visão em que viu Jeremy ainda vivo. Correndo para a porta da frente por segurança, Jeremy conseguiu prendê-las no sótão, em um círculo de fogo. Lembrando a mensagem de sua mãe na parte de trás da Tabuleiro do Espírito, as irmãs lançaram este feitiço para vencê-lo. :O poder das três nos libertará! :O poder das três nos libertará! :O poder das três nos libertará! :(Repetido até que Jeremy seja vencido) Poderes * Ajustamento: Usado por Jeremy para lutar contra o poder de Piper. * Aerocinese: Usada por Jeremy para criar um vórtice ao redor das irmãs. * Imobilização Molecular: Poder primário do Piper. Usada para congelar Chefe Moore e Jeremy. * Premonição: Poder primário de Phoebe. Usada quando ela estava andando de bicicleta para ver um possível acidente e ver que Jeremy havia sobrevivido ao feitiço quando ela estava tocando o caldeirão. * Psicocinese: ' Usada por Jeremy para mover a mobília que bloqueia a porta. * 'Pirocinese: Usada por Serena Fredrick para acender suas velas, depois por Jeremy para revelar a Piper que ele é um feiticeiro, para queimar a porta do sótão e prender as irmãs em um círculo de fogo. * Telecinese: Poder primário de Prue. Usada para passar o creme para o café, explodir a caneta de seu chefe, quase estrangular seu chefe, fazer uma garrafa de aspirina voar em sua mão, jogar todos os remédios do armário na farmácia e atacar Jeremy. * Telematerialização: ' Prue usou esse poder para teletransportar o creme para seu café. * 'Manipulação de Voz: Usada por Jeremy quando ele ataca Piper e mais uma vez quando ele ataca as três irmãs. Termos * Encantadas: Um trio de bruxas irmãs, as mais poderosas que o mundo já conheceu. * Poder das Três: O poder universal das Encantadas. * Bruxa: Praticante de magia ou bruxaria. Elas podem ser homens ou mulheres e bons ou maus. * Feiticeiro: Uma bruxa que traiu a Rede Wicca e mata boas bruxas para obter seus poderes. * Demônio: Um ser mágico motivado pelo mal. Eles matam inocentes, bruxas e outros seres mágicos, bons e maus. * Inocente: Seres mágicos ou não-mágicos que precisam de proteção contra as forças do mal. Artefatos * Tabuleiro do Espírito Halliwell: também conhecido como Tabuleiro Ouija é um dispositivo usado para contatar o mundo dos espíritos. A placa soletrou "Attic", que levou Phoebe Halliwell a encontrar o Livro das Sombras. A mãe das irmãs, Patty Halliwell, escreveu uma inscrição no verso do quadro antes de morrer para dizer às irmãs que o "Poder das Três libertaria." * Livro das Sombras: é o livro mágico da Família Halliwell. Além de feitiços e receitas de poções, o Livro das Sombras contém informações sobre feiticeiros, demônios e outros seres sobrenaturais. Foi criado por sua ancestral, Melinda Warren, e foi transmitido a cada geração. Phoebe encontrou o livro em um baú no sótão. * Athame: é uma faca cerimonial de dois gumes. As bruxas freqüentemente usam athames em suas práticas diárias e rituais para direcionar as energias. feiticeiros geralmente usam athames para matar bruxas a fim de obter seus poderes. *'Poppet:' As irmãs usaram um boneco em sua tentativa de parar Jeremy. Spirit-Board.jpg|O tabuleiro dos espíritos Titlepage.jpg|A página de título do Livro das Sombras JeremyAttack1.jpg|Jeremy segurando seu athame Poppet.jpg|O Poppet criado por Piper Notas e Curiosidades * Enquanto filmava os primeiros episódios, Shannen Doherty estava muito doente. Isso explica por que, nos primeiros episódios, Prue parecia bastante pálida e cansada. É especialmente muito visível neste episódio, bem como os episódios "Dream Sorcerer"'' e "Thank You For Not Morphing", que foram os primeiros 3 episódios filmados (os primeiros 6 episódios da série não foram transmitidos em ordem de produção). * Na entrevista "The Women Of Charmed", E. Duke Vincent afirma que Charmed teve a maior estréia de todos os tempos na história da rede de televisão WB. * Quando Piper diz a Prue que ela é muito dura com Phoebe, Prue diz que Phoebe não tem visão, nem senso de futuro; isso é prenúncio e irônico, porque Phoebe recebeu o dom da premonição. * Quando Piper retorna do trabalho nas primeiras cenas, ela pede desculpas por estar atrasada. Prue responde "o que há de novo?", Indicando que Piper tem dificuldade em chegar no tempo. Este é possivelmente um presságio de Piper depois de receber o poder de congelar o tempo. * Quando as irmãs voltam para casa durante a queda de energia, Prue diz que elas estão perfeitamente seguras e Piper adverte que ela diz "em filmes de terror, o primeiro a dizer que é o primeiro a morrer". Ironicamente, Prue seria a primeira irmã a morrer permanentemente. * No piloto não acostumado, depois que Piper diz que ''"Vovó não era uma bruxa, e até onde sabemos, nenhuma das duas era nem mãe", Phoebe diz "Eu discordo sobre Vovó". Esta é uma referência a quão rigorosos e diretos são seus Grams. No entanto, esta linha é omitida do episódio de estreia real. * Piper diz para Phoebe "Não me diga que você colocou um chapéu preto cônico, e passou a noite voando em torno do bairro em uma vassoura", Ironicamente, na terceira temporada, All Halliwell's Eve, quando as meninas viajam de volta no tempo, Phoebe é o único a inventar este estereótipo para afastar Caçadores de Bruxas. * Quando Prue usou seu poder telecinético pela primeira vez, ela não apertou os olhos ou acenou com a mão, simplesmente perguntou "onde está o creme?", O que fez o recipiente de creme se mover sozinho e "transportou" o creme para o café. Esta é a única vez que Prue usa a Telematerialização no show. * Mesmo que se pensasse que Prue não poderia canalizar seu poder de Telecinese através de suas mãos até a 1ª Temporada, episódio "Out of Sight". É mostrado neste episódio que ela canaliza através das mãos quando a gravata de Roger aperta em torno de sua garganta. No entanto, isso ainda está nos primeiros estágios temperamentais de seus poderes. * Além disso, quando Prue luta contra Jeremy usando telecinese, ela balança a cabeça em vez de apertar os olhos. * Eric Scott Woods ficou desconfortável em dizer "puta" no programa. Então, a equipe de som apelidou a palavra com uma voz diferente de atores. Jeremy diz a palavra três vezes ao longo do episódio, se você notar, toda vez que soa exatamente o mesmo. * O Piper tem um jipe verde com a placa de licença 3B583Y8. * O carro que atinge os skatistas na premonição de Phoebe tem a placa: 2551723. * Phoebe salva os dois primeiros inocentes (skatistas) da série de serem atingidos por um carro. * Este é o episódio de maior audiência de Charmed em toda a série. * Os Três Princípios da Magia; o tempo, o sentimento e as fases da lua foram mencionados pela primeira vez e, posteriormente, nunca mais foram mencionados novamente. * O apartamento de Serena Fredrick no Talmadge voltaria a aparecer em Thank You For Not Morphing como a suíte de Victor no Hotel Beaumark. * Piper foi a primeira a ser mostrada na câmera neste primeiro episódio e a última a ser mostrada no último episódio de Forever Charmed. * Prue é a primeira irmã a usar sua magia no programa, ela faz a caneta de Roger explodir em seu bolso. * Phoebe é a primeira das Encantadas a lançar um feitiço, e esse é o feitiço de Invocação, que lhes dá seus poderes completamente. * Este episódio marca a primeira aparição de Kit, o gato das Charmed. * No piloto original (sem ar), Phoebe foi interpretada por Lori Rom. Por razões pessoais, ela deixou o show e foi substituída por Alyssa Milano. *Neste episódio, Piper menciona uma prima bêbada e uma tia maníaca, que nunca mais são mencionadas. Os episódios posteriores estabelecem claramente a mãe Patty como filha única. Poderia ser possível que Piper estivesse se referindo a uma tia e prima honorária, semelhante a como as irmãs viam Gail Altman como uma tia. Referências Culturais * Quando Phoebe e suas irmãs descem as escadas depois que ela reativou seus poderes, ela diz "Bem, minha cabeça girou e eu vomitei sopa de ervilha". Esta é uma referência ao filme de terror dos anos 70 "O Exorcista", ''onde a menina, que é possuída por demônios, vomita sopa de ervilha. * O título deste episódio faz referência a um dístico da peça de William Shakespeare "Macbeth": "Com a ponta dos meus polegares, algo perverso vem desse jeito" 7ª Temporada "Something Wicca This Way Goes...?" É também uma referência do acima. Pode também fazer referência ao romance de Ray Bradbury "Something Wicked This Way Comes" e ao filme de 1983 "Something Wicked This Way Comes", estrelado por Jonathan Pryce. * Phoebe faz referência à história das crianças, chamada "Chicken Little", quando Piper diz que ela deveria ter sido a única a dizer a Prue que ela estava voltando para a Mansão. * Prue ligou para Piper da ''Suíça quando Piper disse que Phoebe estava voltando para casa. A Suíça é um mediador importante, assim como Piper é. * Referências de Piper para a série infantil "Nancy Drew", ela diz "Take That Nancy Drew", quando Phoebe está explicando para ela sobre ser os encantados. * A sequência que mostra as garotas usando um boneco para amaldiçoar Jeremy e o segundo correndo de volta para a mansão para se vingar é uma reminiscência da sequência usada no filme As Bruxas de Eastwick. * Neste episódio, afirma-se que Melinda Warren foi queimada na fogueira durante os julgamentos das bruxas em Salem. Este é realmente um erro histórico, pois as pessoas que acreditavam ser bruxas em 1693 foram enforcadas ou afogadas. O período na história em que as pessoas perseguidas como bruxas foram queimadas é chamado de Burning Times. * O jornal que Prue detém no final do episódio é o mesmo do filme Mrs. Doubtfire. Erros de Gravação * Enquanto Piper caminha pela porta da frente na chuva, seu guarda-chuva é preto com um único anel em volta. Mas quando ela entra na casa, está coberta de flores. Isso se deve à re-filmagem das cenas de Unaired Pilot, que aconteceu alguns meses depois. * Quando Piper entra correndo na mansão depois que Jeremy a ataca, ela tranca a porta da frente. Mas depois que as irmãs usaram o boneco e disseram o feitiço, Prue desceu correndo as escadas e abriu a porta da frente sem destrancá-la. * Jeremy é visto em pé na frente da mansão depois que Phoebe invocou os poderes das irmãs. As luzes podem ser vistas na janela. Eles são as lanternas das irmãs. A cena corta as irmãs que estão descendo agora. Isso porque a cena de Jeremy na frente da mansão foi cortada de maneira diferente no Unaired Pilot, no qual vemos as irmãs pela primeira vez descendo e olhando pela sala de estar com suas lanternas. Então vemos Jeremy parado na frente da mansão. * Darryl menciona como Kit tem seguido as pessoas a noite toda. Em uma cena de assassinato/investigação, Kit teria sido contida e possivelmente examinada por evidências e não ficaria livre para vagar pela cena do crime. * Quando Jeremy tenta esfaquear Piper no elevador, ela congela ele e o elevador. Piper sobe para fora do elevador e Jeremy descongela, agarrando sua perna, ela bate nele com uma tábua de madeira e ele cai inconsciente, permitindo que ela escape. Mas quando o poder de Piper acabar, ele deve ter descongelado o elevador também, enviando Jeremy para o topo do prédio. Música *''How Soon Is Now?'' by Love Spit Love Citações : :Prue: Piper, a garota não tem visão, não tem noção de futuro. :Piper: Eu realmente acho que Phoebe está chegando. :Prue: Bem, desde que ela não venha por aqui, acho que é uma boa notícia. :Andy: Deixe-me perguntar uma coisa, Morris. Você acredita em OVNIs? :Darryl: Claro que não. :Andy: Nem eu. Mas você acredita que há pessoas por aí que acreditam em OVNIs? :Darryl: Sim, mas eu acho que eles são loucos. :(Piper e Phoebe jogam com sua velha prancha de espírito) :Phoebe: Eu esqueci sua pergunta. :Piper: Eu perguntei se Prue iria fazer sexo com alguém diferente de si mesma este ano. :Phoebe: Isso é nojento. (baixinho) Por favor, diga "sim". :(Há um barulho alto de trovão e a energia se apaga) :(Corta para o foyer. Piper está andando em direção à porta. Prue está seguindo ela) :Prue: Você não acha que está exagerando? Estamos perfeitamente seguros aqui. :Piper: Não diga isso. Nos filmes de terror, a pessoa que diz que é sempre a próxima a morrer. :Phoebe: De acordo com o Livro das Sombras, uma de nossas ancestrais era uma bruxa chamada Melinda Warren. :Piper: E temos uma prima que é bêbada, uma tia maníaca e um pai invisível. :Prue: Eu estou chamando a polícia. :Piper: E diga a eles o que? Que somos bruxas? Que alguma aberração com poderes além da compreensão está tentando nos matar? Mesmo que os policiais viessem, eles não seriam páreo para Jeremy, e seríamos as próximas. :(na farmácia, Phoebe está tentando provar que o poder de Prue está ligado às emoções dela) :(Prue apenas telecineticamente moveu uma garrafa de aspirinas em suas mãos) :Phoebe: Você move as coisas quando está chateada. :Prue: Isso é ridículo! Eu pensei que você caiu no seu braço, não na sua cabeça! :Phoebe: Você não acredita em mim? :Prue: Claro que não acredito em você! :Phoebe: (provocando) Roger. :(O resto das garrafas de aspirina cai das prateleiras) :Phoebe: Agora vamos falar sobre o papai e ver o que acontece. :Prue: Ele está morto, Phoebe. :Phoebe: Não, ele se mudou de Nova York, mas está muito vivo. :Prue: Ele não é para mim. Ele morreu no dia em que ele deixou a mamãe. :Phoebe: Do que você está falando? Ele sempre foi um grande empurrador de botões para você. Você está louca, ele está vivo, você está com raiva Eu tentei encontrá-lo, e você está louca, eu voltei. :(Prue fica muito irritada) :Phoebe: (continua) papai, papai, papai, papai, papai, papai, papai! :(todos os produtos ao longo do corredor voam das prateleiras) Títulos Internacionais *'Finnish: '''Kolmen voima ''(The Power of Three) *'French:' Le Livre des Ombres (The Book of Shadows) *'German:' Das Buch der Schatten (The Book of Shadows) *'Italian:' Il Libro delle Ombre (The Book of Shadows) *'Hungarian:' Átok rátok lányok (Curse Upon You Girls) *'Polish:' Właśnie tak przychodzi magia (That's How the Magic Comes) *'Russian:' Так приходит волшебство… prihodit volšebstvo… (So Comes the Magic...) * Russian: 'Да будет, сила трёх budet, sila trjoh ''(Yes They Are, The Power of Three) *'''Serbian: Нешто Вештичје Долази Овим Путем (Something Wicca This Way Comes) *'Czech:' Všechno zlé pro něco dobré (Every Cloud Has a Silver Lining) *'Slovak:' Vyššie sily (Higher Powers) *'Spanish (Spain):' {Por} aquí llega algo mágico ({For} Here Comes Something Magical) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Algo nuevo en nuestras vidas (Something New In Our Lives) *'Portuguese (Brasil):' Algo Mágico Vem Aí (Something Magical This Way Comes) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada